Historias de la doce
by KingdomSora
Summary: Personajes ficticios.Introducción a las peligrosas investigaciones de la división 12 de BSP. Historia que será compartida por varios autores.


INTRODUCCIÓN

Ya que no tienes pensado mover ningún mueble, al menos podrías no estar molestando y quitarte de enmedio, ehhh... taicho. – Murmurando después añadió: - No me acostumbraré a este trato en la vida.

Mitusko andaba moviendo los muebles del antiguo despacho de Kaskas, reordenándolos al gusto del nuevo capitán Soki, que por su parte, estaba plantado en mitad de todas las trayectorias más cortas para transportar la pesada carga.

Eh sí sí, lo siento. – Dijo a la vez que se apartaba un poco. – Si vas a estar refunfuñando, no haberte ofrecido para auydarme con la mudanza. – Replicó el joven de pelo negro.

Si yo te ayudo encantada, pero una cosa es ayudar y otra hacer la mudanza yo solita.

Ya vale, así está bien. No toques ni el sofá de visitas ni el escritorio, están bien donde están. Déjame un rato sólo, quiero hacerme a la idea de lo que significa esto.

La shinigami de frágil aspecto de niña y pálido rosotro, se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras se despedía de Soki.

Creo que iré a visitar a Eliaz un ratito, ¿me da permiso?

Eh sí sí, claro. – Soki continuaba ensimismado. Pensaba, cavilaba. Tribulaba sobre su antiguo capitán, Kaskas, seguía desaparecido y se creía que en manos de Nadie1.

_Bueno, enhorabuena capitán._ Comentó su jocosa espada en la versión masculina. _Quizás me quieras preguntar algo, ¿no?_

Estos diálogos mentales con Whitelighter, siempre habían supuesto un gran quebradero de cabeza para Soki, pero desde que Claire se unió también, a la conversación, ya eran insufribles.

_¿Eeeeh? ¿Sabes algo que los demás no sepamos Whity?_ El irritante tono que acababa de poner la joven de larga melena en su "voz" consiguió justo eso, irritar a White.

_¡Claro que sí! Recuerda que llevo sellado aquí mucho más tiempo que tú, antes incluso de que Soki me tuviera, cría estúpida. ¡Y no me llames 'Whity'!_

Dios, ¿por qué a mí? – Se lamentó Soki en voz alta antes de seguir con el diálogo interior. – _¿Y bien, qué quieres contarme esta vez White?_

_Algo que te interesará, algo que tiene que ver con tu poder._ Añadió en tono misterioso White. Hizo una pausa para darle mayor importancia al significado de sus palabras y finalmente añadió: _Y no me llames White, mi nombre es Whitelighter. Qué manía._

Soki soltó un largo suspiro. Evaluó la situación y se sentó en la cómoda silla de Kaskas, la cual emitió un sonido de queja que denotaba el precario estado en que se encontraba. Debería cambiarla y pronto.

Pues sí que es cómoda esta silla, lástima que vaya a durar tan poco.

_¿Sigo o no te interesa, Soki?_

_Sí sí, sigue por favor. Claire, no interrumpas hasta que termine._

_Como ya sabes, Kaskas me hizo, pero no me hizo desde cero, sino que me creó a partir de otras cosas. Mi espíritu estuvo siempre allí, aunque mi nuevo cuerpo no lo terminara hasta bastante tiempo después._

_Vaya cosas que cuentas, eso lo sabía hata yo._ Intervino Claire.

_¡Claire! ¿Qué te he dicho?_

_¡Jo! Lo siento Soki._

_¡Jaja! Te está bien empleado mocosa. Bueno, pues has de saber como capitán, que te corresponde un laboratorio secreto. Sólo aquellos que han llegado a capitanes de la división doce lo conocen. Y de hecho, deberías encontrar y dejar preparado para el siguiente, un sobre lacrado con instrucciones precisas sobre su paradero y sus instalaciones. Sólo ahorro tiempo diciéndote que hay que buscar algo._

Soki se levantó, cruzó su nuevo despacho decidido y cerró la puerta que Mitsuko había dejado abierta. Volvió a su mesa de trabajo y empezó a tantear en busca del sobre.

Primero abrió los cajones, era lo más natural que estuviera allí, pero no lo encontró. Siguió luego pasando la mano por debajo de la encimera, pero allí tampoco encontró nada. Pasó más de una hora hasta que desistió en su intento de buscarlo en el escritorio, para pasar a la silla, lo más cercano al escritorio. Un examen visual a fondo reveló un diminuto botón. Tras pulsarlo, se abrió un pequeño compartimento en el escritorio del cual extrajo un sobre y una llave pegada a él.

Esperó a la noche, no quería que ningún otro miembro de la división averiguara la existencia de ése laboratorio secreto y mucho menos, quería que vieran lo que había dentro si realmente tenía algo que ver con su poder. Como si de una búsqueda del tesoro se tratara, llegado el momento, salió mapa en mano y siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar a lo que parecía un trastero. Introdujo la llave y "clic" la puerta se abrió.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos. Por una parte parecía un laboratorio normal con su mesa de muestras, su pila y sus probetas, pero separada por una mampara de cristal grueso, había un tanque con líquido burbujeante, de color verde.

En su interior se adivinaba una figura, parecía humanoide, y en una mesa cercana al tanque una carpeta con el logotipo de confidencial, en cuyo interior se encontraba un documento redactado del puño y letra de Kaskas.

Morfología cambiante, especimen zero.

No extraer del tanque.

Relaciones: Soki, Whitelighter, Nadie.


End file.
